1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to workstations for computers, and more particularly to a workstation for a laptop computer. More particularly still, this invention relates to a support to hold a laptop computer on a desk or table in a home or office to make such laptop-type computer convenient to use, not only when traveling, but for home or office use when not traveling.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A large number of computer workstations have been developed in recent years, most of which are for stationary computers. However, with the miniaturization of computers, the so-called laptop computer has become more and more popular and in fact, almost ubiquitous, being used not only by traveling business people such as executives and sales personnel, but also by engineers, students, accountants, teachers, housewives, lawyers and other professional and business people. Laptop computers are typically small, compact, portable and usually battery-operated computers which can also be plugged into an ordinary 120 volt A.C. power line, both for operation of the computer and recharging the portable computer batteries. Typically, the laptop computer will be contained in a small case resembling rather closely a small folding briefcase with the keyboard and processing unit in the lower portion and the flat monitor in the upper portion of such briefcase. Consequently, the laptop is usually opened with the top propped or held upwardly at an angle when in operating position. The base or lower portion is usually heavier than the top portion so that having the top pivoted up and backwardly does not overbalance or overturn the computer. Laptop computers have been designed especially for holding on the lap, as their name signifies, particularly when traveling such as in airplanes, cars, trains and other places where the occupant may have time on their hands and would like to be able to use such time constructively by working on problems, data or even games or the like.
While the laptop computer is literally made for use on the lap, such computers can also be used in other places and, in fact, for those who use them when traveling, it is almost imperative that they also be used in other environments in order that they can be used efficiently when traveling, since efficiency in use, as with any computer, requires that some practice in use of a laptop computer be pursued or obtained. Furthermore, when the user of the laptop returns home, he or she will often feel more comfortable continuing a given problem or job on the laptop, rather than attempting to transfer such job to a stationary computer. Of course, an even further consideration may be that the user prefers only to have one computer and that this be a laptop in order to enable it to be used in environments where a standard computer might not otherwise be readily usable. In other cases the user may actually not be able to afford to have alternative computers and therefore will wish to use the laptop at home and/or in the office.
In view of the above considerations, it is the widespread custom to use a laptop computer not only when traveling with such computer resting upon the knees or in the lap of the user, but also to open up such laptop in the office and use it on the desk or on a secretary, i.e. a folding front-type desk, in a home environment, or even frequently, on a kitchen or dining room table at home. However, since a laptop computer is constructed essentially for use while held upon ones lap, the size and arrangement of the computer, while facilitating use conveniently on the lap, is somewhat less convenient and, indeed, cumbersome on a flat surface such as a desk or tabletop. In the first place, the normal height of the usual tabletop, particularly in the United States, is not the best height for use of a keyboard either on a typewriter or a computer. Secondly, the angle of the top of the laptop is designed basically so that the monitor may be easily seen when the computer is used on the knees or in the lap. However, when such laptop is opened up and placed on a flat surface such as a table in front of an operator and the operator sits on the normal chair, such computer is supported at an elevation and position with respect to the operator considerably above the use position for which it is designed. In such position there tends to be glare and reflections from the monitor which can be quite distracting. In addition, the keyboard of a laptop is not usually inclined at a convenient angle for working on the normal height desk or table. Furthermore, just as when using a larger computer, it is frequently desirable to pivot the keyboard from one position to another as one moves at the desk, for example, when receiving a telephone call or the like. All these movements and the like are simply not conveniently made with a laptop computer when it is placed upon a flat surface of the usual height.
While there have been laptop workstations designed, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,498 issued Aug. 1, 1989 to T. W. Judd providing for a laptop computer workstation for use on the lap, there have not, so far as the present inventor is aware, been any convenient desktop or table top workstations for use with a laptop computer.
Furthermore, while, as indicated above and also as shown in some of the patents listed below, there have been workstations for ordinary computers which have pivoting features, there has not been any arrangement whereby a laptop computer can be easily used on a flat surface such as a desk or a table and still attain pivotability of the computer to make the use of such computer more convenient. Some of the existing workstations for computers, in addition to the laptop-type workstation disclosed in the Judd patent cited above, are shown in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,322 issued Jan. 20, 1987 to J. F. Hampshire et al. discloses an adjustable computer worktable for full-sized computers in which both the portion of the table adapted for support of the monitor and a portion adaptable for support of the keyboard can be raised and lowered and also tilted for easier accessibility to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,770 issued Aug. 20, 1991 to M. A. Seller et al. discloses a power-driven computer workstation in which a support for the monitor may be raised and lowered and the support for the keyboard may also be set at various angles to provide better accessibility to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,760 issued Nov. 10, 1992 to W. H. Terbrack discloses a movable keyboard and arm support device in which a base may support a keyboard at an angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,223 issued Dec. 29, 1992 to M. K. Nagy et al. discloses a so-called ergonomically designed computer workstation adjustable to various positions in which, in particular, the keyboard is angled to provide better access to the operator.
In addition to the above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,117 issued Jun. 9, 1992 to C. L. Williams discloses a computer support platform for use at a workstation meant to be mounted upon a conventional height table or desk by cutting out a section of the work surface. The use of the support of the Williams invention, in effect, lowers the work surface so that the keyboard can be placed at a lower and more convenient position for the operator. The Williams workstation also allows the monitor to be placed at an angle and lower than is possible at a normal workstation for the convenience of the operator.
While the work surface for the keyboard of the Williams computer workstation is not angled, the keyboard itself may be angled as shown in FIG. 4 and, in fact, it may be stated in general that most keyboards are themselves angled in order to place the keyboard in a more accessible orientation to the operator. This was also true in the keyboards of many typewriters before they were more or less superseded by the widespread adoption of computers.
It has also been the widespread practice to provide a slanted writing top on a desk or the like and this expedient has also been used on laptop-type writing surfaces, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,583 issued Aug. 23, 1988 to W. C. Tenner which discloses a laptop-type desk for use in an automobile while traveling in which the top of the desk is slanted towards the user.
When a laptop computer is used in a home environment or in an office environment, such laptop computer is usually merely placed upon the flat top of a desk, a table such as a kitchen table or other work surface such as the drop-leaf top of a secretary or the like. Such laptop computer is in such position, however, not at a convenient angle and is also often not conveniently orientated in a direction which would be most convenient to the operator. So far as the present inventor is aware, there have been no practical support arrangements for use of laptop computers upon such surfaces. The present inventor, therefore, has developed an inexpensive, convenient and practical work stand or station for support of a laptop computer upon a flat working surface which computer stand both supports the laptop computer at a more convenient working angle and also is adjustable circumferentially so that the orientation of the laptop upon the top of the flat surface may be conveniently altered substantially instantaneously.